


Lost Uchiha

by Her_Anime



Category: Boruto: Naruto Next Generations
Genre: Boruto Fandom, F/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-05-22
Updated: 2019-05-22
Packaged: 2020-03-09 09:19:49
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 388
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18914053
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Her_Anime/pseuds/Her_Anime
Summary: Shiro Uchiha The lost child of the Uchiha but... Sasuke doesn't know because he is always gone...





	Lost Uchiha

* * *

* * *

 

 

**Third person**

 

* _ **Crying sounds***_

 

**_*Sakura's Heavy Breathing*_ **

 

Young Shiro Uchiha had been Born On December 31st XXXX.

 

"Ill Name her Shiro." She said looking out the window, the white snow falling slowly making it look Cliche.

 

***Glass Breaking***

 

***Screaming***

 

***Baby Crying***

 

"No..." Sakura Moaned.

 

"T-there Taking S-Shiro" She huffed.

 

The nurses all looked back seeing black figures one holding the newborn baby.

 

"HELP!!" One of the nurses screamed out.

 

The black Hooded men Jumped out the window and started to run. A man with Orange hair must have heard her.

 

"Shadow Clone Jutsu" The Whiskered man yelled.

 

The Men started fighting the Shadow clones but the one with the baby ran with 3 other people. They entered the forest, The orange haired male still behind them. They vanished And The man stopped his eyes in Shock. A child was hanged on a tree branch, The man looked Shocked, Horrified, Angry. But little did they know that wasn't Shiro but rather a Zetsu.

 

 

**4 year time skip.**

 

"Once we have this child's Sharingan Manifested we can Sacrifice her to Rebirth Kaguya."

 

The girl with pink short hair with black tips stared at the 2 men expressionless. 3 year ago they injected a drug on her she couldn't use any chakra. It was all stored up with the help of that drug, it might have caused her to be emotionless, Or.... so they thought she was. She had 3 years of Chakra stored up. One day a diamond appeared on her forehead. The men didn't know what it was but they could care less about it. The girl, Still staring at the men with her green eyes had lost all hope. Hope that she would free no longer showed in those Green Orbs.

 

"Who would have thought that they would fall for that measly trick. They thought she was dead, Hah. Shows that the Leaf Village had become weak and fragile."

 

"That means that they will be easy worshippers for Kaguya." The other man said with a smirk.

 

The girl looked down her bangs covering her eyes. She had cuts and bruises on her legs. She hadn't noticed that her legs were in pain. Black streaks covered her body. With an instance, she was healed. She didn't know what happened, The second the black streaks appeared she had lost consciences.

 

* * *

* * *

 

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope this made any sense to you


End file.
